


That Chance You Blew

by Absolute_Fool



Category: Merrily We Roll Along - Sondheim/Furth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Fool/pseuds/Absolute_Fool
Summary: Charley's marriage has caused some tension between him and Frank.





	1. Chapter 1

2017.

Frank tapped his fingers on the table. A surge of nerves was running through him, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Geez, Frank, it's just Charley." Mary said.

"I know, I know." Frank said.

"Smile." Mary said, "Look like you're happy for him."

"You're not smiling." Frank said, pulling a grin.

"He knows I'm happy." Mary said.

There was a knock on the door and Mary jumped up.

"I'll get it. Work on looking happy." Mary said. 

A few minutes past and Mary returned with Charley. He was giddy, eyes wide and with a slight smile on his face. He took a seat across from Frank. Light had returned to him, it had been a long while since Frank last saw him like this.

"Where have you been, Charley? God, you barely respond to my texts!" Frank laughed.

"Busy, busy. Not like you do much better." Charley said, then he slipped an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Frank, "We had to send out new RSVP slips.. because we forgot to ask something on the original one. Thought I'd just bring yours.."

"What about Mary?" Frank said, tearing open the envelope.

"He already gave me it." Mary said, "What, did you think he wasn't going to invite me?"

"I could see him doing that." Frank said.

"Oh, never!" Charley chuckled, "Actually…"

"Uh-oh." Mary said.

"Mary, can you.. step out or something. I need to talk to Frank alone." Charley said.

Mary's face dulled, "Uh oh. You know, it's late. I gotta get home. See you."

"See you, Mary." Frank said.

"Have a good night." Charley said.

Mary slipped away then out. Once the door closed, Charley stood up, pacing around the table.

"I wish you'd just be open about it." Charley said, "About how it bothers you."

"What do you think bothers me?" Frank said.

"You know what I think." Charley said.

"Don't even imply that." Frank said. "You know I support you."

"Then what is it?!" Charley said.

"I just.. don't think people can change like this." Frank said, "You. I think you.. can't change like this. There's got to be something- you know how worried I get."

"You have NEVER been worried about me, ever, in 20 years of friendship!" Charley said, "This is something else and it's hurtful and I want to know what it is!"

"It's nothing!" Frank said, "It's just me being me!"

"I'm the one who silently gets worked up over nothing." Charley said. "Are we not working enough? Do you want ME to reach out to work more? I'm just used to dropping everything to work when you want, I'm sorry! I don't like bothering you when you're busy-"

"It's not that, Charley." Frank said.

"What is it then?!"

"You've only known this guy for.. 7 years and you've been on and off.." Frank said, "Whatever Charley. It doesn't matter, sorry I'm hurting your feelings. Let's drop it."

Charley sat back down, "Okay... "

"So, how's Mr. Assistant House Manager doing?" Frank said.

"He's executive house manager now." Charley said. "Not bad money too. Not that I care and not that it matters. The cut I got from Sweet Sorrow alone could pay our expenses for the next few years, and plus I've got royalties from other stuff and Take a Left soon, I hope! Either way, we're budgeted to be very comfortable even if Evelyn has twins."

"Huh." Frank said. "Tell me about the little arrangement you've got, I don't understand it."

Charley frowned, "It's pretty simple, Frank. Evelyn and I both want a child and our partners both want a child, and we all are good friends so it's not different from the child having a step-parents on both side, just that we'll all be raising them together. The nuclear family is an awful thing and adoption would be hard."

"But you're gay." 

"I.. am and so is Evelyn." Charley said.

"I just don't get it." Frank said.

Charley's face dulled, "I don't expect you to." 

"As long as it makes you happy." Frank said.

"Thank you." Charley said, sitting back, "I saw you got engaged."

Frank nodded, "We want to get married next year. She's got this big idea for a huge wedding."

"Funny that she's still married and yet she's planning her second wedding." Charley said.

"Don't be rude!" Frank said.

"Okay, okay…" Charley said.

There was a bit of silence. Frank stood up and poured them each a glass of gin. Charley took it but didn't seem very interested in drinking.

"To growth." Frank said.

Charley nodded, "That's a good thing."

"So, Jonny-- is that his name? House manager.. whatever. I don't know how a stranger like him would stick by you like he did-- I mean he met you at your absolute worse! He must be real dedicated or really stupid- Is the stress hurting you? I know when we were planning our wedding, Beth and I were at each other's throats."

"We've got it all planned, for the most part. His sister is a wedding planner, so we got some help." Charley said, "The stress of it is a lot but I wouldn't say we're at eachother's throats-- I think it's because we're older than you and Beth were, you know?"

"And because he's older than you." Frank said.

"He's Gussie's age but you don't see me commenting on that." Charley said.

"it's different-"

"Oh bullshit, Frank!" Charley said, slamming his hands down on the table, "She met you when you were way younger than when I met him. You slept with her when you were not only still married and but when we were all barely old enough to drink! If you're daring to pull that card out, remember that it doesn't look very bright on you either!"

"You're confusing your metaphors."

"Shut up!" Charley said, "And listen to me, listen to the words I'm saying! What is behind this? Why are you pulling these bullshit excuses on me? Why can't you just be happy for me, Frank! For once!"

"I am happy for you." Frank said, "But I know you, Charley. I know that you do not change. I know that for any good thing that goes for you there has to be something bad- I mean, come on Charley."

He stood up again, "I have changed, Frank! I've changed a lot! Jesus Christ, Frank, you're about the only one who hasn't noticed! I've been clean of everything for 7 years! I've got friends and family who love me and I'm happy and I'm healthy and I'm nothing like the person I was a year ago or five years ago or ten years ago!"

"Charley--"

"And do you know WHY you haven't noticed?! Because you don't care! You couldn't give a shit and that's fine! I get it! You've got work and your son and work and Gussie and work and your little parties and Gussie and not working with me and more work to keep your days full, and that's ALRIGHT! But you cannot pretend that you care the moment that my improvement threatens your view on our little dynamic!"

Frank jumped up and met him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "What does that mean?!"

"You've had your chances, Franklin! You've had them and really you're having one right now but after June there's gonna be no more!"

Frank let go of him and turned away, "I've got no idea what you're talking about."

"You have had so many chances Frank. Over and over again, time after time. you've convinced me to leave good men, you've convinced me to leave bad ones too, which I thank you for, but this time you can't talk me out of it unless you are willing to tell me why you're so dead-set on it. I know why, you know why."

"You're speaking nonsense." Frank said, leaning on the counter, still not looking at him.

"You can't deal with feeling pushed aside. Its all you do but the moment someone does it to you-"

"I don't feel pushed aside!"

"-feeling like you lost an opportunity! Because this is all business to you and.. I'm not a very good business venture, am I?"

"That's ridiculous, you're- you're my best friend Charley!"

"You know how I feel, you know how you feel, but how does Franklin Shepard, big time composer and actor feel? The business of being you! How does it look to your investors when it's me? Not good."

"You know it's not like that!" Frank said.

"Its your right, Frank. Its the American dream. But as with every dream you have to let some things go or be willing to make a risky investment."

Frank turned to leave, "I don't have to listen to this."

"You sure don't!" Charley shouted.

Frank went through the room, standing by the door. Then he turned, almost went back in the kitchen and stopped at the piano and sat down. He began to play. As he played, Charley came up behind him. Charley didn't put his hand on his shoulders but Frank almost felt like he did. He wished he would, maybe just to help him relax. When they were younger, Charley would come up behind him when they'd been working for way too long, and gently rub his shoulders then lean up against him.  _ Stop for a bit, Frank. Let's just talk.  _ And they'd sit, Frank putting his hand on Charley's leg as they discussed anything and everything and all was calm. It wasn't all great, those talks, and in hindsight Charley was probably just desperate for  _ someone _ to talk to. The early days were so lonely, there was so much intimacy and connection yet at the end of the night, both of them felt alone.

When Frank played he usually slipped into a state of concentration, everything around him would fade out into the background. It was just the music. But Charley, Charley pushed him out of the state. He always had. If he was in the same room, Frank would know it. It was music and it was Charley. Tonight he played and he played because maybe he'd be able to slip into that state if he just ignored Charley but he was sticking there deep into him and he couldn't quite reach the concentration and then all the adrenaline surged and he tried and tried then it completely slipped away. He struck a jarring note and like that the music was all gone. It was just Charley. The music was all gone he didn't want it to be back, it couldn't come back right now, and all he wanted and all he thought he had was Charley, but when he looked up to see him, he'd already left. 

He began to play again, not imagining Charley's hands on his shoulders, not feeling him anywhere near, and not slipping into the music much either.

Later that night, as Frank still sat at the piano, he got a call.  _ C.K. _

Frank answered it, clearing his throat.  _ Tell him to come back down here. Tell him that you want to take that chance. _

"Hi, Frank." Charley said, calm, "I don't like to leave on a fight so I want to talk to you. Everything alright? I'm not angry at you and I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"Neither am I." Frank said, lying, "I can't even remember what you said." 

_ You stupid piece of shit. _

"Oh.." Charley said, then he went quiet for a second and cleared his throat, "Well, uhm. I've been talking to Beth lately and-- you know how Beth is she isn't really a fan of my  _ lifestyle _ as she calls it but we do want Frankie there. He's a lot like a son to me. We want him to be the ring bearer. Of course, you'll have to be there for Beth to let him… so fight or no fight, you're still invited- you never weren't. We gotta stop fighting over stupid stuff like this!"

"What day is it again?" Frank said.

"June 19th." Charley said. "What? Do you think that you can't come?"

"I'll have to check." Frank said, "I'm very busy."

_ Why are you doing this? _

"If we have to move it we will." Charley said, voice shaking.  _ Overdramatic _ .

"You've already got all the stuff booked I'm sure. Its expensive to cancel, if I can't come then just-"

"You're my best friend, Frank. I  _ want _ you there." Charley said, "Jonny knows how important you are to me-- we sent out save the dates for the  _ week _ of the 19th before we knew the final day months ago-"

_ Stop doing this! _

"I don't have full control over my schedule, Charley, you know that." Frank said. "If someone needs something last minute on the 19th I don't have-"

"_I'll _need you on the 19th." 

"You know that's not how it works-"

"Make it work, Frank, make it work!" Charley said.

"There's a lot to the  _ business of being Franklin Shepard." _

_ You're an asshole. _

Charley went silent, then after a long while he choked out, "I'm really sorry, Frank." 

"I forgive you." Frank said. "I'll be at your wedding, and I'll make sure Frankie's there too."

"Thank you."

"Goodnight, Charley." Frank said.

_ Call him back. Call him back. Call him back. _

Frank turned off his phone and returned to playing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look at you, back already!" Mary called as Charley entered the room, "How was the honeymoon?"

"It was nice." Charley said, "We mostly spent it inside because of the weather, but that was really what I wanted."

Mary laughed, leaning back in her seat as Charley took his seat next to her. He looked good, bright eyed, smiling naturally. Peppy. 

"Well, it's good to see you." Frank said.

"I missed you two, a lot." Charley said. "Oh, i have big news."

"You're getting divorced?" Frank said.

Charley laughed, "No! Evelyn got an ultrasound. Triplets."

Mary's jaw dropped and she sat up, "Holy shit. You four are gonna be busy."

"Are you going to be able to afford triplets?" Frank said, trying to meet Charley's eyes. He was avoiding eye contact, normal for Charley, but this time it was almost aggressive.  _ What is it? _

"Hopefully.." Charley said, "Well, it's more of a reason for us to finish Take a Left, if anything, isn't it?

For half a second, he caught Charley's eyes. Brown. They always reminded Frank of leather. Charley had always hated that comparison. Intense. Charley looked back down. 

"Is that why you're here?" Mary laughed, "You two need to work?"

"Yup, but I think you can stay- I have lots of new stuff to show you, Frank-" Charley said.

Gussie entered the room, standing behind the sofa and putting her hands on Frank's shoulders.

"Hi, Gussie." Mary said, "I was just leaving." She stood up and left.

Gussie ignored her, "Charles."

"Its Charley." Charley said, "Hi, Gussie."

"Alright, Charles." Gussie said, "Frank, sorry to interrupt this but we need to get going."

"Oh yeah.. of course." Frank said, standing up.

"I thought we were going to work." Charley said.

"We're on a plane to LAX in just a bit." Gussie said.

"Go down, I'll be out in a bit." Frank said, waiting for her to leave. "I forgot."

"How do you--" Charley let out a sigh, "Frank, we  _ need _ to finish this."

"We will, Charley." Frank said, "Just be patient."

"I-" Charley sighed again, flaring his nostrils and standing up, "Okay."

"When I get back." Frank said, "I promise." 

Charley turned to leave and frank grabbed his arm, stepping forward, "I'm sorry."

"I got off a plane today and I didn't accompany my husband home I came all the way up here. I love seeing you and Mary but don't do this again."

"I genuinely forgot, Charley." Frank said. "Come on, we have 10 minutes before she comes back up, we can talk."

"Frank…" Charley grumbled.

"How's he treating you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Charley said.

"I dunno." Frank said.

_ Stupid question _

"You think I would stay in a long term relationship with someone who doesn't treat me well?"

"No." Frank said, "Just wanted to know if you were happy, that's all."

"I'm very happy Frank. But I'll be happier when we finish this show." Charley got free and went toward the door, "Call me when you get back, Frank."

"I will." Frank said, watching him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you really think someone would do that? Stay in a long term relationship that's unhealthy? No one has ever done that ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Charley's husband is Jonny Crale, Charley's marrying himself that egotistical bastard / sarc sarc


End file.
